1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to frames and associated bays for use in the telecommunications industry. More particularly this invention pertains to a bay for providing connection between coaxial cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, high frequency signals are commonly transmitted across coax cables. From time to time, such cables must be interconnected. For example, it is desirable to provide an interconnection point between two pieces of telecommunications equipment to provide a convenient location in a telecommunications system for accessing signals as well as monitoring signals from time to time.
Locations for interconnecting coaxial cables are commonly housed in large fixtures referred to as a "bay." Such bay will have multiple locations for interconnecting coaxial cables. As a result of the multiple locations, the organization of the coax connector bay becomes important to avoid an unwieldy jumble of cables. It is also desirable that such bays have sufficient flexibility to permit functional modifications over time to permit monitoring of signals as desired as well as access to cables.